Burning Beezal
Fire|ailments = Fireblight Fire Res Down|weaknesses = Ice Water (Burning)|creator = FireBall13}}Burning Beezal are Subspecies of Beezal with more fuzzy bodies and flammable chemicals used for defense. Unlike the common species, these Beezals have been found in the Old World as well. Physiology They resemble the base species, retaining the black stripes but their yellow stripes are now orange colored. And the wings and eyes are more ruby colored. Alongside this, their bodies, with some of their abdomens are covered in fuzzy fur, which is used to burn targets alive by causing tons of heat when in numbers or to set themselves in fire should they be threatened enough. Behavior Passive towards anything that does not bother them. But should they be provoked, they will relentlessly attack the provoker or intruder. They have been especially aggressive towards Vespoids, which they tend to have wars with. These fights usually end with the wasp-like insects burnt up. Like normal, they follow orders from their queen. Ecology Habitat Range These Beezals are more widespread than the regular species. Found in the New World and Old World, inhabiting the jungle and volcano areas and even in the Flower Field. Ecological Niche They are fairly low in the food chain. These Neopterons are prey to many monsters, but at the same time can be lethal in swarms. Burning Beezal are also able to defeat Vespoid swarms. Working alongside their queen, they are even more of a threat. By themselves, many insectivorous monsters could consider these prey, should they not get burned. These insects themselves feed on nectar from flowers. And much like Beezals, they pollinate flowers. Biological Adaptations They share similar adaptations that the base species have. However, Burning Beezals can spit out a flammable substance that will make threats, even if they are resistant to fire weaker to fire. To go with this, they can then spit this substance but ignited, or they can release ignited chemicals from their stingers. Should the Beezal be thratened enough, it will set itself aflame and will start attacking the opponent with burning attacks. They are still very loyal to their queen, and will give it their all to defend her highness. Moves * Buzz Charge - Flies into a target. Can knock down a target. * Burning Bee - Sets it's body alight. Any Burning Beezals nearby will also set aflame now. Contact with the monster now inflicts Fireblight. * Flammable Blob - A blob forms around the monster's mouth. It then spits on a target. Inflicts Fire Res Down. * Burning Blob - A blob forms around the monster's mouth, and then sets aflame. It is then spat out. Deals fire damage and inflicts Fireblight. * Upon a command by Burning Beezal Queen: Flammable Blob Trail - Spits out a burning blob that slides forward and leaves behind a flammable trail. Any fire attacks will set the trail aflame. * Upon a command by Burning Beezal Queen: Burning Blob Trail - Spits out a burning blob that slides forward and leaves behind a burning trail. Inflicts Fireblight. * Sting - Stings a target with their stinger. Deals minor damage and a flinch. * Fire Sting - Stings a target while flinging an ember. Deals minor damage and a flinch, inflicts Fireblight. Body Breaks and Effectiveness Breaks Burning Beezal does not have any breaks. Part Effectiveness The stinger repels orange sharpness. Attack Effectiveness Physical Attack Elemental Attack Canon Fanon Status Effect Items Interactions Burning Beezal will avoid attacking the queen, unless if it is an accident. Should the Queen be hostile, all Burning Beezals will become hostile as well and contribute to the fight. Turf Wars As a small monster, Burning Beezal don't have their own Turf Wars. But they can contribute to Turf Wars with Burning Beezal Queen. Notes * Puddle Pods, or weak enough Water attacks can extinguish a Burning Beezal during their Burning Bee state. Trivia * They are based of japanese honeybees. And their ability to kill a wasp with heat alone by swarming it. Category:Monster Creation Category:Neopteron Category:Small Monster Category:1 Star Level Monster Category:Fire Element Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Fire Res Down Monster Category:FireBall13